Simple and Clean
by Gnarkill
Summary: R&R..One Shot...While in a club, the music moves through Ron's ears as he spots a familiar face in the distance.


The dusk turned to morn, as the sun slowly arose from its daily slumber. Ron slowly works through a crowd of people, dancing like zombies to the steady beat of the music. Lights flashing bright pinks and blue, as the music intensifies, his body moving along with the beat as in the distance a gentle and warm girl sits on the couch smiling in his direction. From the moment he entered the wizard/witch club, she had caught his eye, actually ever since his sixth year at Hogwarts. She smiled and patted the spot next to her, as Ron finally approached her.

"So it took you long enough to get your ass over here" She says smiling as she plants a light kiss onto his lips. Ron smirks and sticks out his tongue before smiling again as he get comfortable on the couch.

"Well Hermione, I'm not the one who thought it was a good idea to try and find you in a crowded club" He says sarcastically as she lightly wacks him in the head.

"Well Ronald, if your going to complain, maybe I should just find a new man to play with" She says trying to push his buttons. Ron's smiles turns to a frown as the words leave her lips.

"Well anyway I have something to give to you" He says reaching into his pocket. He had been planning this for weeks and just wanted it to be perfect. The word have left his mouth many times as he looked into the mirror trying to gain the courage. He was finally ready to ask her to marry him and make their love official. Hermione however, frown as the word left his mouth and she sighs pulling his hands out of his pocket.

"Jared you've given me too many thing lately: She says trying to sound considerate but not needy. "Your all I need" She said smiling as she kissed his lips. Ron smiled as she kissed him.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. Maybe when your older your understand what I meant when I said no, but I don't think life is that simple" She said looking down at her knees as Ron's heart breaks, unable to ask for her hand in marriage. He pulls his hand away from her almost in tears.

" I understand but I think I should get out of your life and reassess mine" He said walking away into the crowd of people. Hermione broke down into tears as he walked away and she yelled to him

"Please oh baby don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight and it hard to let it go" as he continues forward unable to hear her sobs or words. She falls onto the couch crying hard into a pillow as her makeup smears like crazy. Moments later Ron pushes through the crowd lifting Hermione out of the pillow kissing her passionately. The daily things that keep people busy are now confusing Hermione as she kisses him back, become entranced by the touch of his lips.

"Baby you know I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water. One day when you'll older you'll understand its enough when I say so, because some things are that simple" he says kissing her again as the tears begin to fade from her now rosy cheeks, and her head rests on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"What ever lies beyond this morning is alittle later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing likes before" He says whispering into her ear as she look up puzzled.

"What does that mean, like what are you trying to say" She says as her confusion begins to worsen by every passing moment he doesn't speak a word. Ron smiles and kisses her passionately before the words escape from his mouth.

"It means that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you" He say pulling a box out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee and revealing the ring. Hermione's state fo confusion disappears as she becomes filled with joy as she realizes what is happening.

"Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me" he says as she pulls him off his knee's kissing passionately at the lips she wants for the rest of her life. She smiles brightly as her lips leave his and she nods unable to speak because of the joy she is feeling at the moment. The beats from the music begin to slowly fade as the song ends, the crowd of people continues to dance as Ron slips the ring onto Hermione's finger and they stand for moment staring into each others before kissing each other sealing their fates for life.


End file.
